


The N word (Nihil), objective reality and Centricide 7

by TooDumbToDie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Discussion of suicide and death, Francis Bacon - Freeform, Nihilism, Objective reality, abstract art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/TooDumbToDie
Summary: This is an essay analyzing Centricide 7 from my perspective.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: My Jreg essays





	The N word (Nihil), objective reality and Centricide 7

Centricide 7 can best be described as Jreg’s schizo mind labyrinth, each hyperlink acting as a neuro link until we map out his thoughts. This essay though will be biased as this is his mind labyrinth, not mine, and I will inadvertently end up projecting my own onto his videos for reasons why I will explain later.

**PART ONE  
** **Objective reality  
** A while ago, I went through a crisis of my own. One where I abandoned a framework which had been part of me for years and I had thought of daily. It was genuine hell and I wanted to go back and stop the process but I couldn’t. I had realised that my old framework was nothing more than a “cope” and all these other frameworks were “copes”. And it brought me so much pain.

The reason why I am touching on my own experiences here is because I do not have any art to do it with. By that I mean, I have no art to analyse and tell a story through as I would in a normal essay I write. And it also means that you, the reader, can spot if I’m projecting my own meta-narratives, experiences and frameworks onto his life. These also mean I will likely skip over things, themes like noise for example.

What has happened here is that Jreg has perhaps destroyed every framework and realised there is no objective reality. And to put it lightly, he’s really struggling with this. I don’t know how he views the world but perhaps he views it as the onion without a seed, realising that everything we believe as a human race is just meta-narratives and there is no seed. Or perhaps he believes that everything we believe is an interpretation of the seed, that every ideology and belief system is secretly similar at its core thus creating the anti-centrists. 

**Framework  
** What is a framework? Well simply put, it’s how we interpret the world. These can be changed out like a pair of glasses. You can choose the red-tinted ones, you can choose the sunglasses, you can take them off, you can wear non-tinted lenses. But can you take them off? What about contact lenses?

To touch on the first point that I have, Jreg has killed his “copes” which he identifies as frameworks though this could easily be me projecting my own experiences and my own frameworks onto his thoughts and life.

Without these frameworks which make up the layers around the seed of the onion (which doesn’t exist), he has realised he has nothing to live for and nothing to die for. And now he’s terrified, he needs something to live for and something to die for which harks back to the _I want to die in a war_ video where he desperately seeks for something that he can use to die for. He just wants to die and we’re taking a trip in his mind labyrinth that is fraught with suicidality and mental illness.

**Mental illness and frameworks - part one  
** There are two videos named _PILL_ and _WILL_. In order to understand them, you have to understand how they are framed in the video which hyperlinks to them. In a scene akin to the matrix, Jreg holds the pipe which represents frameworks and the pill bottle which represents mental illness. And then you proceed to watch the two videos. 

In _WILL_ he calls his own mental “illness” a framework. He tells the clown he appreciates his perspective but that can’t always wear this framework. Whereas in _PILL_ , he states “maybe later” to the idea of overdosing. But then promptly ingests the pills.

The first pill gives you the option of suicide or medicating away all of your problems. Medicating your issues away until you no longer need a framework. Whereas the second one is far more interesting. This one is where he discards what can be interpreted as the framework of mental “illness”. It has become a framework to view the world and he’s now getting rid of it. He’s getting better and maybe it’s because he found another framework to use as a coping mechanism. Something that will give him something to live for instead of wanting to take the pills and “off himself”.

**Mental illness and frameworks - part two (nything vs Nothing)  
** He says he believes in anything but in reality, he believes in nothing. He wants to destroy every single framework since he has none of his own. He wants to take the glasses off instead of just exchanging them for a new pair. But can he even take them off? Or will he just end up replacing them with contact lenses where he thinks he has no glasses on but still has something functionally the same?

Him not being able to escape these glasses is putting him through a crisis, he views them as noise. Maybe there is nothing more he wants than to see clearly. It harks back to the video of the clown where the clown is saying that everyone who is paying attention is depressed essentially. If you’re not miserable, you’re not plugged in to the world, you’re simply a “sheeple”. And the thing is, I see people like this every day when I log into twitter. Extremely depressed individuals who say things like “if you’re not a doomer, you’re not paying attention” and I myself am also one of those individuals.

At the end of _WILL_ comes an interesting part. He states that while he was boating, he was struck by the sound of silence which had destroyed all noise. He could hear nothing but the silence didn’t ask him anything. 

_“Hearing nothing made me feel more than hearing anything.”_

Maybe for the first time, he experienced the Nothing. The Nothing being the absence of noise so the absence of frameworks. How we can interpret it depends on if we can figure out if Jreg believes there is a core of the onion.

If the core has an onion, this means he's finally glimpsed it. But if there is no core, this means something extremely different indeed. This means death to him. We’ve established that either you take a framework which gives you something to live for or you plunge into wanting to die. Or at least this is how he views it. 

**PART TWO  
** **The N-word  
** The whole time, I have spoken about how in order to escape your framework, you need death as we are plagued with them. But maybe there is another solution.

The phrase “Nihil” comes from Latin, meaning out of nothing or nothing comes from nothing. It means Nothing. And this is where Nihilism comes into play. Something might have clicked in his mind, the reality that nothing matters.

Perhaps the escape of his frameworks isn’t actually death. It is the naming of the coreless onion. It is the belief that all values are baseless. That nothing can be known. That nothing can be communicated. This is the lack of objective reality. Literally, nothing we believe in is based in material reality apart from the things we can sense with our senses, everything else? That is nothing more than a phantasm.

I don’t think Jreg has the ability to cope with Nihilism. He needs frameworks and he desperately looks for them to find some stability. He is literally struggling with the death of objective reality and nihilism so embracing that for him, would be embracing what is causing all these problems for him. Maybe he is coming to terms with it? We’ll never be able to see fully into his mind so we’ll never truly know but considering his solution to the death of objective reality is suicide instead of embracing it, I don’t think he is “coping” with it.

**PART THREE  
** **Abstract art  
** After watching this I was left feeling extremely raw. I had contemplated a piece of abstract art and it opened something inside of me, stared at it long enough until I felt something inside of me. I stared at it for so long that I could feel all the anguish in it, the pain and the confusion and I related to it.

And I think this is why Jreg always talks about abstract art. Well, in reality, it is more so that it's akin to how he views objective reality. The seed of the onion (or lack thereof) is the painting. We see the painting, we approach it and we look at it. We don’t know what it’s doing or what it’s intention it carries. We only know what we ourselves project onto it.

And the same goes for his videos, we don’t know the objective meaning. We only know how it makes us feel and what it makes us think, and it’s all due to our own meta-narratives and frameworks.

What all this reminds me of this one Irish painter named Francis Bacon. He was born in the early 20th century and lived a depressing miserable life. Not just because of things like the misery and destruction brought upon by two world wars but also things in his private life like issues with his father, one lover abusing him, the other committing suicide and so on.  
This resulted in his art being extremely raw and unsettling, just like contemplating Centricide 7, contemplating these will turn you into a husk. A literal body without organs. 

But he was a nihilist. Unlike Jreg he managed to cope with the fact that life is meaningless and our frameworks mean nothing. But what is more interesting is that he also said that art should never be explained. As describing the art, reduces it to a simple illusion. Let the art move you without knowing why and then maybe you’ll begin to understand it.  
And I would be semi-hypocritical for saying I agree, as I have just written an essay trying to explain Jreg’s art. But I can only write it and discuss things because I have felt it.

**Conclusion  
** In conclusion, these videos are a convoluted mess but in the best way possible. In what order you view them and with what frameworks you have, affect how you will perceive them and they’re meant to be like that. You’re not meant to find any objective meaning and there is a beauty in that.

There is a beauty in the death of objective reality.

  
  
  
  



End file.
